


Three Days and Zero Night Attempt

by cornelialk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Ongniel, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelialk/pseuds/cornelialk
Summary: Wanna One members got a free day to spend, and Daniel just found the time for trying 'Three Day and No Night' from Descendant of The Sun drama.





	Three Days and Zero Night Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizunohikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Want You Beside Me (And Together We'll Be Invincible)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596086) by [mizunohikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru). 



> Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction in English, especially a real person fanfiction ;;  
> I based this fanfiction from several news from Wanna One especially around Ongniel, and also based from mizunohikaru's ongniel fic. We practically screaming ongniel everythime we chat or meet IRL, and as the responsible one for dragging mizunohikaru to ongniel hell, I made this fic lololol.
> 
> I recommend if you read mizu's fic first before reading this one. Please note that in this fic, Seongwoo's sprained ankle is not based on his real condition. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed  
> I'm sorry if there are lack of character development, I haven't write in....... 4-5 years?

Wanna One members have a lot of schedules with almost no time to rest and sleep. But today, their managers decided to give them some free time for a whole day before they start a hellish training week before their debut. The kids are using the free day to drop at school and taking tests. Minhyun and Seungwoon are those who using their free time for visiting their old dorm and congratulating their group comeback. Jisung is with Jaehwan, shopping through some skincare products around Myeong-dong. At first, Jisung gladly shared his skincare with the vocalist after knowing Jaehwan habits to wash his face without soap. But no, not with different skin type, oh my god Jaehwan we need to buy some for your skin type. Thus set their journey to find Jaehwan's skincare supply.

Daniel and Seongwoo are those lucky ones who can rest early. Especially Seongwoo, since the brunette still need some rest after sasaeng incident. So there he sat on the dorm’s living room, eating his lunch with Daniel glued to him and browsing with the company's tablet because YMC for confiscating their phone. Thanks Minhyun and his debut experience, he taught them to snuck a flip phone or brought a tablet before they moved in. The inseparable duo making themself comfortable on the dorm's living room, complete with their lunch and a tablet on Daniel's lap and Daniel is leaning on his hyung's side. The later only chewing his lunch comfortably, he is getting used to Daniel glued to him.

After finishing his lunch, Daniel put the container aside and start browsing news about them. Recently he found that people often edited their face into some drama banner. Usually Seongwoo is the one got edited. No one can blame him though, his actor face is just irresistible. And finally, KBS decided to do a thing with it by making a fan art competition with Wanna One and several drama titles.

"Hyung, I got Descendant of The Sun theme!" said the blond guy, complete with a smile and shoving the tablet to Seongwoo's face.

Seongwoo squinted a bit from the bright screen, he saw Daniel's name along with the super popular drama title. He watched that drama for practicing roles before. The story is about a surgeon fall in love with a special force captain. Seongwoo's mind always wander when he saw those popular dramas. Will he someday got a doctor role? Or maybe soldier role? Will he even casted for a drama role? Back then the trainers and a lot of people said that he is indeed has an actor's face, surely he will get drama roles in the future, right?

Or Daniel will get drama roles too? Seongwoo smiled a bit, he definitely want to have a drama role together with Daniel.

Seongwoo saw people edited Daniel's photoshoot from their beer commercial into doctor outfit when they released. Definitely a handsome doctor material over there, Seongwoo silently thank those people. He can imagine the blonde on a hospital, wearing surgeon outfit, scalpel in hand. God, yes, Seongwoo doesn't mind being sick or undergo any kind of surgery if the doctor is their center boy.

But wait, Daniel also good with children so maybe a pediatrician? Giving shots to children, tell them a good kid for not crying-

"Hyung what are you thinking?" Suddenly, Seongwoo’s favorite face invades his vision, blocking the screen. "Did you finish reading them? You got Love in the Moonlight as a theme.” he nudges the brunette's shoulder.

Nope, he wasn’t finished reading the article. He shifted his position before continue reading the news. Below Daniel’s name, there is his own name along with ‘Love in the Moonlight’ title.

Seongwoo really get a classic theme, perhaps because of his so called 'actor face'. Romance between an attendant and Joseon-era prince. Maybe people imagine him as a Joseon-era prince with those blue robes, using bow and riding horse? The brunette smiled a bit. He certainly likes to order people, and his handsome and defined face will surely suit those role well. 

"Descendant of the Sun is Song Joongki-sunbaenim drama, right? I think my mom watched that." Staring at the company's laptop, Daniel mumbled. "I kinda want to try..."

"Try what? Going to army?" Seongwoo gasped. He quickly added, "Niel-ah, I never saw someone who is this eager to-"

"Wait, no no no. Not that one." Daniel quickly stopped Seongwoo, his hyung surely likes to jump on conclusion. The blond quickly opened some videos from his theme. "This one, three day and zero night. I really wanted to try that since I watched the drama. Hyung, we really need to drink" He wiggled his eyebrow, making the older smiled a bit.

Seongwoo recalled the drama scene where the male lead and his best friend went drinking for three days straight nonstop. Daniel is sure live up to his interview from their beer commercial. Thanks to that interview, they got some extra boxes from the commercial. If Kang Daniel really likes alcohol, then we can give some for him. Thanks noona writer, thanks Kang-noona slayer-Daniel. Two box of beer for hyung lines in Wanna One who doesn't even have time for sleep because Daniel likes to drink.

Except today, they have a whole day to themself and Seongwoo doesn't mind drinking. He often went drank wine with Daniel on the restaurant around Itaewon, and drinking with Daniel is fun. Of course he will agree to his favourite peach's idea. Not the whole three days drinking like the drama though, since they have a lot of schedule. But maybe they can drink until tonight. No drinking on restaurant either since it will cause an uproar on Naver. But all they have are just beer, that's not enough for him. He hates it when he need to leave Daniel's side, but then he removed Daniel's head that rested on his shoulder and went to his room.

"Hyung, where are you going?"

"Since our peach center wanted to imitate the drama so much, this kind hyung will buy soju first." 

Then Daniel grabbed his hand like those over-used cliche drama scene, the younger pulled him back to the sofa and then get up instead. "Wait here, hyung still need to rest." The blonde then proceed to their kitchen and open the topmost shelf. Not a minute later, Daniel is walking back to their couch, hugging several bottles of soju.

"Ooh! I never knew our peach boy hid some soju here!" Hearing his nickname, the boy just smiled sheepishly. He placed those bottle on the floor, then proceed to open the beer that he earned from their beer commercial. Making Seongwoo smiles again, "Aigoo, where do you learn to drink like this, Niel-ah. Did Jisung teach you this?" He swear he didn't find any soju on the first day he checks on everyone's bag.

"Don't tell Jisung-hyung about me hiding soju." Daniel pouts.

Seongwoo laughed a bit, then moved to the floor. He patted the floor beside him, telling Daniel to sit beside him. The younger plopped down, and opened the two bottles for both of them.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time they finished their last bottle of soju and almost half a dozen beer, the sun already set. The pair sat on the floor, with six empty bottle on the floor, and several empty beer cans. Daniel drank the most though, almost four bottles of soju by himself if Seongwoo didn't remind him about tomorrow schedule. And now Daniel start to launch his full skinship attack to Seongwoo. He draped himself completely behind Seongwoo, perfectly cradling the older male on his lap. The later just making himself comfortable and place his head on Daniel's iconic broad shoulder, and munching everything that Daniel gives. Mostly sweet dried squid that Sungwoon left behind on the dorm's kitchen.

"Hyuuung..." Daniel nuzzled on Seongwoo's back, "Hugging hyung like this feels nice." His breath tickles, but also making Seongwoo skipped a beat. "I miss hugging my cats."

The brunette chuckled a bit, "Should I become your third cat?" Making the hands around his frame tighten into a death grip. He swear he heard Daniel squealing before continue to nuzzle him, but this time the peach boy decided to nuzzle on his neck instead. Sending tingles and making Seongwoo's heart flutters.

"If hyung is a cat, it must be a black cat." Daniel rubbing his cheek on Seongwoo's hair. "Hyung often war black clothes, and your hair also black back then." he mumbled. His hand grabbing the next piece of their snack and poking it on Seongwoo's face, "I miss your black hair."

"Why don't you hugging Tan?" Seongwoo asked about their agency's dog. The small dog are often brought along to their photoshoots and training session on YMC building. "Tan always search for you when others play with him, last time Woojin played with Tan, he ran to you the moment you enter practice room. His fur also black."

"I'm a cat person, hyung. And I prefer this cat over here." Daniel tighten his hug around Seongwoo's waist. He miss his cats at home, Rooney and Peter. Daniel used to record everything about their cat, posting it to his SNS account. But now his (and all Wanna One members) phone are confiscated by YMC. All he can do now is browsing cat pictures and videos. That's not enough. He need cat's on a daily basis and Seongwoo resemble cat very much. His lean and lithe body, making him smaller than Daniel even though their heights are almost the same, perfect for hugging.

Seongwoo already used to Daniel's skinship, but he was not expecting him to be this clingy when he drunk. He doesn't hate it when Daniel acting like this, it's the exact opposite. Seongwoo really likes when Daniel clings to him, he likes it so much he want more than just hugging, a back hug, and cuddling together like this.

Gazing at the blushing Seongwoo on his lap, red to the ears. Daniel leaned in and nibble on Seongwoo's left ear. Then smiled when the older jerked, hands covered his ear and turned his body to Daniel complete with his flushed face. The brunette really want more than their usual skinship, but he doesn't expect it on this exact moment. Daniel continued to rest his chin on Seongwoo's shoulder, eyes closed, his body swaying left and right until he decided to lie down on the floor, dragging Seongwoo locked between his arm. "Hyung, let's sleep together tonight." Daniel looking at him with a sweet smile, half lidded eyes, and cheeks pink from drinking.

Seongwoo tried to surpress the butterflies inside his stomach and being a responsible one. Daniel is drunk after all, he drank almost two third of their entire drinks. A good gentleman like Seongwoo shouldn't make a move on drunk person, especially when that person is his crush. He almost did when Daniel asked him to sleep together though. As the older and sober one, Seongwoo decided to end their little drinking party and grab some water for Daniel. He doesn't want hangover, not with their packed schedule with almost no time to rest.

The brunette took a deep breath, then free himself from Daniel's arms. "Niel-ah, don't sleep here." Daniel just whinned from the loss of contact and warmth, he still want to cuddle with his favorite hyung. The younger then stand up, following the older to the kitchen with empty bottles and beer cans.

"Hyuuuuung...." Daniel draped himself against the smaller back in front of him. His arms found it's place on Seongwoo's waist again, and his chin went back to the older's shoulder. Seongwoo can only pray for his patience. After finish the cleaning, Seongwoo half walking, half dragging Daniel to their room. Meanwhile the overgrown puppy on his back just continued his skinship with nuzzling on Seongwoo's neck. "Hyuuung... Let's sleep together."

Just when his patience almost ran out, the dorm front door opened with tired Jisung and Jaehwan, returned from their shopping adventure with a perfect timing. Seongwoo thanked everything above for their appearance. Behind them, the maknae lines followed. Looks like they went home the same time with their maknae and their manager.

"Kids, I brought free samples from shops-" Jisung stopped when he saw their center boy being glued to Seongwoo and judging by their position, they are going to the bedroom. Then he connected the dots. "Guys, I really felt assured that you two are very close. Wait, I'll just grab my things and move into Jaehwan's room."

 

Jisung then entered their shared room first, dropped his bag, and went back with his change of clothes. He then patted Seongwoo's shoulder that isn't occupied with Daniel. "I'll talk about you guys drinking alcohol later, but for now please keep your voices down. We still have underages here." He said as he slapped a piece of paper on their room. "Now go inside, I'll tell what managers said tomorrow."

Seongwoo smiled, face flushed again. This time with embarassement. It's not like they will doing something indecent, but Daniel will be scolded if their manager know about their little drinking party. He then continue to dragging Daniel to his bed, then closed the door. Leaving Jisung in front of the door, watching the sign he made himself

'underage don't enter'

"Yep, let's text Minhyun to buy hangover drinks for tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked to see my word count, I didn't expect it to reach 2k+  
> The last time I wrote, it was just 900-1k words per chapter ;;; I guess I improved a bit after 4+ years lololol
> 
> I screamed when I saw Wanna One Go ep. 1  
> Even Jaehwan knows Ongniel. Ongniel are really sailing on this show  
> I swear Wanna One Go and We Got Married scriptwriter are the same person.


End file.
